


Blond Ballerina

by VeeTheSheep



Series: Love and Art [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ballet, Felix is only mentioned, Fluff, M/M, Mark likes cute boys, Meet-Cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fuck yall imma write them into exstence, why is donghyuck/felix underapreciated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeTheSheep/pseuds/VeeTheSheep
Summary: Ballet isn't Mark's style... maybe we can change that tho





	Blond Ballerina

Look, ballet isn't something essential on Mark's life. 

Yes, he’s a music graduate and sometimes he would dance a bit with Donghyuck, his hell of a best friend. 

But ballet? 

Not really his style. 

So when Hyuck came into his room on a Thursday afternoon demanding to take him to his dance practice-because his boyfriend is a fucking asshole who HAD to have his licence exam that same day- he wasn't really up for it.

“But Mark~” 

And let's be honest here, Donghyuck's puppy eyes are both a blessing and a curse.

So that's how he found himself in the corner of a ballet dance room, looking really out of place but needing to stay. 

Damn his soft spot for Donghyuck. 

A few minutes after the class begins the door opens suddenly and a tiny boy comes running inside the room. 

Mark can't see his face because he has his eyes downcast, but he knows he's pretty. 

“I'm sorry,Mister Lee. I had to bring my little brother to class.” The boy's voice is very nice, it's soft. 

That's when Mark realises the little kid hiding behind the late dancer.

“That's okay Renjun, be glad we're still warming up and please don't be late next time.”

Renjun nods and raises his head, looking in the mirror and consequently at Mark. 

Now, Mark is a religious man and when he says that boy is an angel, he means it.

His blond hair looks very soft, and his mouth forms an adorable little pout that he need to kiss. Like. Right Now. 

The dancer makes quick eye contact with the older and turns his head to Donghyuck, who's next to him and witnessed the whole thing, whispering a hello.

“Who's that one?” 

“Mark, best friend, music major” Donghyuck smirks and adds “He's 21 and single” Finishing with a wink he started warming up.

The blond rolls his eyes and follows the instructions the teacher's giving, trying to take his mind out of the brunette at the back of the room.

 

Meanwhile said brunette watches with fascination as the tiny blond stretches and starts warming up with a soft music playing in the background.

Mark was right.

The boy dances like he's walking on the stars, sharp but gentle. He doesn't even realise that a little boy, the angel’s brother, come to sit beside him, and is still watching with mouth gaping until the light haired boy speaks up.

“You like my brother?” 

Tomato. That's Mark's face right now. 

“Uhhhh…. I-I don't know him yet?” 

“Oh! That's Okay! His name's Renjun!!! He's twenty!!And he like ballet and art too!!” the boy thinks a bit more and continues excitedly”Oh!OH! And I'm Chenle!! I’m 7!! And we're not from here, we're Chinese!!”

Mark’s face softens a little. That kid's cute. And… very loud too. 

“Hi Chenle. I'm Mark, I'm Canadian and...I’m Donghyuck's friend?” 

“Hyuck hyung??” Mark nods and the younger continues” So you know Felix hyung?He's my favourite hyung!! But don't tell Renjun ge please.” Mark chuckles shaking his head and Chenle sighs in relief.

The hour flies by, with Mark's eyes not leaving Renjun, and the dancers are now lounging waiting to be dismissed. 

Chenle goes running to his older brother as soon as they are dismissed, eager to tell him about his new friend and Mark follows him. 

When they come closer the oldest picks up the end of a sentence that makes him… quite curious. 

“... don't be silly, of course you can come with us.” 

“But…” 

A “RENJUN GE!!!!” followed by a boy on his arms makes Renjun stop himself mid-sentence. 

“Chenle!! Don't scare me like this.” 

“BUT GE~~ I MADE A NEW FRIEND LOOK!!” He says as he points to Mark's direction, which makes both him and Renjun look up and eye each other blushing. “HE SAID HE’S CANADIAN AND HE KNOWS FELIX HYUNG AND HE LIIIIIKES YOUUU!!” 

Donghyuck is snickering in the back as both boys turn pink. 

“It's… it's not that” the older starts scratching his head”I mean… you are very-very pretty and… I mean…yeah” 

Renjun is feeling way too hot but he swears it's because of practice. 

“OKAY… Let get going boys. I have a date in half an hour and I can't have my little sunshine waiting now can I?” 

Mark swears he hears Chenle whisper-yelling a dramatic “noooooo” under his breath. 

“Now chop chop after leaving me you're gonna take the other two home, understand?” 

“Wait… whaa-” 

“GREAT LET'S GET GOING!!! I'll even let Jun call shotgun today” 

“Hyuck…” 

 

The trip till DongHyuck's home is fairly easy, they don't talk much, just listen to him rambling about how he's “soooo angry with Felix and he better bring me ice cream or we're OVER!!”- thats a big fat lie, those two never fight, too whipped for each other that gets a little embarrassing sometimes. 

After dropping the menace home-”HAVE FUN BOYS!!!REMEMBER THE LITTLE ONE'S STILL ON THE CAR THOUGH”-Mark turns to Renjun to ask him directions to his home. 

The boy shyly explains to him while not exactly looking up. 

Yeah, he's cute.

When they arrive Chenle starts jumping excitedly while begging for Mark to “come into my room!! I have a dolphin plushie!! Ge says it reminds him of me…” at that the older boy smiles and it's about to open his mouth when Renjun speaks up. 

“Chenle. Mark can't come in today okay. He's probably busy.” The chinese boy looks close to tears but then his brother continues ”Besides… Isn't Jisungie coming later for you two to play?” 

At that the boy visibly lightens up and with an exaggerated wave he goes running towards the front door, leaving two very embarrassed boys alone. 

“So…”Mark begins looking to the younger ”Uh….” 

But Renjun is quicker, he gives Mark a peck on his cheek and mumbles something Mark is pretty sure is a thanks and leaves the car, turning back when he's on the door to wave cutely and smile to him.

Mark stays a good three minutes frozen till he hears a ding! from a text message. 

It's DongHyuck.

“XXX XXX XXX  
That's Renjun’s number  
He likes frozen yoghurt ;)) "

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the WeGoUp video its horrible I'm sorry


End file.
